


Shall We Dance?

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena is reminiscing when Dorothy shows up.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 16th Cocktail Party prompt: “Well, well, well… I thought I smelled gin and regret.”

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

****########

**Shall We Dance?** by luvsanime02

########

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice purrs from behind Relena, “I thought I smelled gin and regret.”

Relena doesn’t bother to turn around, only rolls her eyes. “Gin, yes. Regret, no,” she clarifies, sipping her gimlet.

Dorothy moves around her so that she can sit down in the chair opposite Relena at the small table. Dorothy looks composed and stylish as always, her hair curled at the ends and her dark red dress perfectly fitting against all her curves. Relena continues to ignore her friend, knowing that being snubbed annoys Dorothy more than anything else.

After a few long minutes spent in silence, Dorothy sighs and drops the teasing act. “You’re really not upset?” she asks, and this time, her tone is genuinely concerned.

That earns her a soft smile from Relena. “No, I’m fine,” she says. “I know I’m acting all melancholy right now, but I think that’s allowed.” Not many women are completely happy on their ex’s wedding day, after all.

Dorothy sits back and watches the dancers over Relena’s shoulder. “They seem happy together,” she offers, understanding that this will comfort Relena.

“They do,” Relena agrees, because she’s been watching them all day with each other. Relena doesn’t think that she’s ever seen Heero smile so much as he has today, little smiles that are barely there, yet still manage to transform his entire face. He’s so beautiful that, even now, when they haven’t been together in years, Relena’s heart clenches at the sight.

“You’re still not completely over him, are you?” Dorothy asks suddenly and shrewdly, as though she’s reading Relena’s thoughts.

Rather than becoming defensive over the accusation, Relena laughs lightly. “I’d like to meet the person who could fall for Heero Yuy, and then somehow be completely over him later on,” she says. “I don’t think it’s possible.”

“Dance with me,” Dorothy demands suddenly.

Relena looks up at her in surprise. “What?” she asks.

Dorothy stands and offers her hand. “Dance with me,” Dorothy repeats. Her gaze is firm and gentle at the same time. “If I leave you here alone, you really are going to mope all night.”

“I’m not moping,” Relena protests, but she stands up anyway, abandoning her drink, knowing that there’s no dissuading Dorothy once she gets an idea in her head. “Just… reminiscing.”

“Moping,” Dorothy insists, leading her out onto the dance floor. “And that’s enough of it for tonight. This is a celebration, after all.”

Relena smiles at her friend. “You’re right,” she admits. “Thank you, Dorothy.” For caring, and for dragging Relena from her thoughts. For being there the night after Relena and Heero broke up, and for holding her while she cried out all of her young hopes and dreams onto her stuffed teddy bear.

“Come on,” Dorothy says, smirking as the band starts up a waltz, “let’s show everyone else how this is supposed to look.”

Laughing again, Relena complies, and she lets Dorothy effortlessly lead her around the dance floor. Heero never was much of a dancer, she thinks ruefully. After a few minutes, Relena relaxes fully, and enjoys herself as one dance turns into many. Dorothy is clearly doing her best to sweep Relena off her feet.

She succeeds.


End file.
